


Distraction

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Being used to it didn’t stop it from hurting any less.  Izumi would be the first to admit (okay, maybe not the first, that would probably be Arashi or Ritsu, but he was up there), that he came on too strong, he had been approaching things a lot less overbearingly and it was obvious that Makoto was trying his best to act friendly towards him but things always ended up the same more or less.Unrequited love was never easy but at least having an outlet for their frustration made it slightly less painful.(This is far less angsty than the summary implies, over 6k words of this is straight up smut)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Knights has their shit together so they’re both 18 but there are a couple of brief references to previous sexual experiences of one of them that happened while they were not so 18.  
> There are also references to a couple of disordered eating habits regarding Izumi.

Being used to it didn’t stop it from hurting any less.  Izumi would be the first to admit (okay, maybe not the first, that would probably be Arashi or Ritsu, but he was up there), that he came on too strong, he had been approaching things a lot less overbearingly and it was obvious that Makoto was trying his best to act friendly towards him but things always ended up the same more or less. Makoto would hide behind his friends or tell Izumi what he was doing was weird or gross and the rush of joy he’d gotten from being able to talk to him was soon pushed aside by the horrible reality that things with Makoto would never be how he wanted them to be. Adjusting a ballet slipper on the back of his heel, Izumi glanced around the practice room Knights had booked out for the week, eyes searching out the chair Arashi had dragged in that morning so he’d had something to sit on while using one of the mirrored walls to apply his make up before class after morning practice. Spying  it, he dragged it over by the sound system, it was no barre but the practice rooms were set up for idols, not ballet classes, so it was the best he could do. Soon he found himself lost in the music and the calming routine of his warm ups, frustration and hurt from his earlier screw up with Makoto seeping away.

Either Izumi had completely lost himself in dancing or Ritsu had absolutely no presence. A slow clap echoed through the room after Izumi finished an improvised grand allegro to one of Leo’s recent instrumental pieces. In the corner where he’d left his bag, using said bag as a pillow, lay the source of the unexpected clapping. Starting to sweat and most definitely out of breath, Izumi did not want to deal with his nuisance of a unit mate right now, it was almost as if the clapping has brought all the realities Izumi had just danced away back to him.

“Oi, don’t just walk in on people like that… and don’t use my bag as a pillow!” In half running strides he made his way over to the unwelcome intruder and rolled him off his bag, unzipping it immediately after and searching out his towel to wipe the disgusting film of sweat that he was now very aware of, off.  
  
“Don’t just touch me like that, Secchan, and here I was about to compliment your ballet.” Izumi couldn’t quite tell if Ritsu was glaring at him or if it was just a result of the angle he was looking down at him from. Considering he’d just stolen what Ritsu had intended to use as a pillow and Ritsu’s weird thing about not being touched though, it was probably glaring. “So what’s got you all bothered this time?”

Izumi had never wanted to strangle another human as much as he wanted to strangle Ritsu in that moment.  
  
“You have me all bothered, Kuma-kun, what are you even doing here? We’re not meeting until 7 because Naru-kun has a job.”  
  
“I came down here to nap until then.” Ritsu stated plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Admittedly, it kind of was.  
  
“Your futon is in the studio though, you should have slept there, ugh, you’re so annoying.” At least, Izumi had to admit, focusing his frustration on Ritsu was helping a lot with keeping his mind off Makoto.

Ritsu responded by rolling over and folding his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow. Which served only to annoy Izumi more. First he gets interrupted, now he’s ignored and he hates that Ritsu likely ignored his comment knowing full well ignoring it would only work him up further. He goes to nudge Ritsu with his foot, for an excuse to keep complaining but decides against it, he’s sure that’s what Ritsu expects him to do and he doesn’t want to be that predictable. He needs to do stretches before his muscles go cold any way. Of course with Ritsu in the room not even something as simple as stretching goes without frustration.  
  
“Ahhh, I think that one’s my favourite one.” A sleepy, teasing voice floats over from where Ritsu lies. Turning his face from where it faced the floor, he sees that at some point between starting stretching and now, Ritsu’s rolled over to watch him. Well his annoying distraction is back at least, that’s a plus.  
  
“What do you mean that’s your favourite one?”

“Well you’re both face down and your legs are spread so it-“  
  
“Kuma-kun, what the fuck.” Izumi honestly wishes he could say he was surprised, he can hear Ritsu chuckling from the corner as he moves out of the stretch he was in a few seconds earlier than he’d have liked to and on to the next. They might be the same age but Izumi was starting to give Ritsu’s old man comments credit, not because he actually acted old but because he occasionally said things Izumi couldn’t believe hadn’t come out of the mouth of a lecherous old man.  
  
“How can I not comment when you’re giving me such a nice show, Secchan?” Ritsu propped his head up on his hand and a smug smirk that Izumi would like nothing more than to smack off his face, settling on his delicate features.  
  
“If you’re,” Izumi has to pause, his back clicking in a couple of places as he settles into a new stretch, “Going to be watching like that, I should be charging you.”  
  
“Hmmm, so you’re that kind of ‘model’ are you, Secchan?” Ritsu sounded far too amused and Izumi sincerely regretted saying his last sentence.  
  
“Why are you so damn annoying?” Enough stretching was enough, giving Ritsu a private show was never one of his intentions. Especially if his mind was wandering into… less than school appropriate territories.  “There’s forever until practice still, I’m starting to think you purposely came here to ‘nap’ rather than going to the studio just to bother me.”  
  
“Don’t get too full of yourself Secchan, I just came here ‘cause it’d be a waste of energy to walk to the studio, then have to wake up and walk here.” Show over, Ritsu rolled back over and assumed a sleeping pose again. “I thought the place would be empty, if anything you’re the annoyance.”

“Kuma-kun, if I kill you one day it’s entirely your fault.”  
  
“That’s not really how figuring out the culprit of a murder works, Secchan.” Despite his new posture Ritsu didn’t really seem all that eager to shut up. “So I answered your question, now you answer mine, it looked to me like you were dancing to escape from how upset you are.”  
  
Izumi almost laughed at the gap in logic Ritsu was using. In no world was _‘why are you napping in here’_ on the same level as _‘you’re obviously upset, why?’_. That said he wasn’t particularly surprised.  
  
“I’m not upset Kuma-kun, I have a performance coming up .” Okay there was no way Ritsu was going to believe that lie but it was worth a try.  
  
“It’s Yuu-kun isn’t it? Let me guess, you got rejected again?”  
  
“I’m changing my earlier statement, I’m not killing you one day, I’m killing you today.” Izumi walked over to where his mp3 player was still connected to the sound system and paused the music. It seemed like a bit of a waste to shower now and then again after Knights practice but if his pleasantly distracting annoyance, Ritsu, was just going to start bringing up what he was trying to avoid thinking about, maybe it was worth it. Or at the very least he needed to wash his face, which was a lot more reasonable and still allowed him to get away from Ritsu. “When I return, you better be asleep.”  
  
“Don’t run away from your problems Secchan.”  
  
“Shut up Kuma-kun. I’m going to wash my face.”

Unfortunately for Izumi, when he returned, Ritsu was still awake, phone in his hand and a meddlesome glint in his eyes.  
  
“Maa-kun said Yuu-kun and you did talk today, I knew I was right.” Izumi turned around at those words, fully intending on escaping somewhere else until 7pm, although without grabbing his phone first to both check the time so that he didn’t miss practice and on the off chance his agent called him, doing so would be wholly unwise. Ritsu didn’t stop talking as Izumi slowly turned back to face the room and started towards where his phone was laying on top of the sound system. “If you’re going to get this cut up over how he reacts to you then you need to figure out how to get over him.”  
  
This conversation was not going to happen. At all. Ever. Especially not with Ritsu.  
  
 “You of all people should know you can’t just get over a guy that easily, Kuma-kun.” Grabbing his phone sharply, Izumi clasped his it in his hand, contemplating leaving his bag with Ritsu so he had an excuse to skip dinner and could leave the room faster. Common sense won out and his path diverted towards his antagoniser.  
  
“That’s why I’m saying it, Secchan you idiot. I learned to put up with how Maa-kun acts, you obviously can’t do that so you-“  
  
“Shut up. You and him are completely different.” All attempts towards his bag were halted as he shouted. Disbelief coursed through him. Of course he knew that Mao and Ritsu had had their issues but from what he’d seen, Mao was still good friends with Ritsu and wasn’t put off by his flirting. Of course it wasn’t ideal for Ritsu but it was still something which Izumi was all too painfully aware would never happen between him and Makoto. Anger and anxiety twisted in his stomach, he wasn’t really sure who he was more angry with, himself or Ritsu.  
  
“That’s why you need to stop chasing him.” Ritsu yawned, Izumi wasn’t sure if he was feigning disinterest or if he was truly bored of the argument that he himself had started, “But whatever, do what you want, you’re the one who keeps getting hurt.”

“If I could stop don’t you think I would have by now? Shit Kuma-kun, I know you got held back a year but I thought that was for sleeping all the time, not being stupid. Just how dumb are you?” Fight changed to flight, that was his absolute limit. Get his bag and get out saying as little ill advised stuff as possible became his new objective. Headed towards his bag he could tell Ritsu wasn’t at all shaken by the abuse Izumi had hurled. Figures, he probably wasn’t taking anything he was saying seriously at all. Or if he was, he’d expected Izumi to react like this.  
  
“Maybe you could do with a distraction then, Secchan?” Izumi was barely registering Ritsu’s words as he headed for the door, the teasing lilt the only thing he clearly picked up on, “You’d probably be a lot less frustrated if we-“  
  
The slamming of the soundproof practice room’s door cut off Ritsu’s sentence. Izumi tried to focus on breathing to calm himself down. Breathing and trying to figure out a place in the school where he could remain entirely unbothered for a couple of hours. His mind slowly started to recall the specifics of what Ritsu had said before he slammed the door on him as Izumi searched out an empty room. The implications of such an offer left him wondering if Ritsu actually knew what he was saying. Sure Ritsu tended to be a bit lewd but joking about underclassmen seducing him or Izumi’s stretches were a world away from actually offering some kind of sexual companionship.

 

\-----

  
Unit practice was strained to say the least. When Izumi and Leo had gotten together to work out the choreography for their new song on Monday, they’d never considered that by Wednesday Izumi and Ritsu would be on shaky terms so the two of them had been partnered up for the duo parts of the dance. Thankfully playing their newest song on repeat for two hours had meant there wasn’t much time to think about how much he didn’t want to be focusing on synching his movements with the self proclaimed vampire at that moment.

The practice room stunk of sweat by the time Knights called it quits on their practice. All 5 members had worked themselves to the point of near exhaustion going over and over the new routine. It was more challenging than most units in the school attempted, Izumi having drawn heavily on his dance background for the classical sounding song and Leo helping to modernise the choreography, but they were all certain they could pull it off. Tsukasa had been the first to leave the room, after a call from his family’s driver notifying him that he was there to pick him up. Soon after he was followed by Leo, who had run out of the room laughing, and Arashi who was desperate for a long bath after such a hectic day. As he went to pull his normal school uniform from his bag so he had something not sweat drenched to travel home in, Izumi was far too aware that this left him alone in the room with Ritsu again.

“This suits you, Secchan.” Ritsu teased, very obviously already prepared to leave the practice room but not actually doing it.  
  
“What suits me? Go home already.”  
  
“You being sweaty and flustered.” Ritsu pushed himself off of the wall he’d been leaning against and made his way towards Izumi, “and bending over like that in front of me...”  
  
Okay, yeah, Ritsu was very much aware of the implications behind what he’d said. Izumi had to take a moment to ground himself and think about how he felt about that. Ritsu was beautiful, sure. His slender frame, pretty face, permanent bedroom eyes... Izumi would be a fool to turn that down but he was all too aware Ritsu was into Mao and he himself had sacrificed his heart to Makoto, so nothing remotely emotional would ever work between them. Something purely physical though, his eyes fixated on Ritsu’s lips as the other boy approached him, yeah, something physical he could probably do. That of course didn’t change the fact he was still mad at Ritsu for what he’d said earlier, something he rationally knew he shouldn’t be so mad about since Ritsu was only raising relevant points. Although the intention behind them seemed far less pure when it was less Ritsu just being concerned about his emotional well being and more Ritsu being concerned about his emotional state but also trying to find a way to say that they should start fucking each other to help cope with their unrequited loves.  
  
Before Izumi could fully compute what was happening in real life as opposed to just the decisions he was making in his mind, Ritsu’s face was an inch away from his, arms snaking around his waist.

“I’m still mad at you for earlier Kuma-kun.” The way Ritsu just blinked in response, no intention of answering Izumi should have only infuriated him further but he found himself more caught up in deciding what to do about the current situation. With the kind of guy Ritsu is, Izumi wouldn’t be surprised that if he didn’t give an answer now, Ritsu would refuse to even talk about the idea of this again. Of course it could also go the opposite way and he’d find himself pestered for the next week about it.

Pushing his frustration aside, Izumi decided to be reckless. Figuring that Ritsu was trying to ask Izumi’s permission to continue and that since he was already touching Izumi, it was okay for him to press forwards towards Ritsu, Izumi closed the gap, lips meeting Ritsu’s. It wasn’t long before the kiss became more heated, Izumi being surprised that he was the one leading the kiss rather than vice versa; Ritsu was eager, sure but very obviously unskilled. Maybe Ritsu really was a lot less experienced than he let on. He was a fast learner though, copying what Izumi was doing with his tongue and leaving soft bites on Izumi’s bottom lip with his sharp fangs. By the time they broke the kiss, both of them were as out of breath as they were after dance rehearsal had finished.

“Secchan’s a good kisser, you’ve had practice.”

Izumi’s mind took him back to his first kiss. Shared with Arashi in the back room of a photography studio after a photobook shoot the two of them and a handful of other young male models were doing together. Izumi had been begged by the photographer to show a more alluring, seductive side to his facial expressions and Izumi had struggled to bring it out. Arashi had, saved him, in a way, dragging him into a room filled with spare props and lights and asking him if he would let him try to unlock Izumi’s seductive potential. The kiss was as messy as you’d expect a kiss between two boys barely in their teens to be, Izumi remembers being glad Arashi had waited until he was done in front of the camera because with the amount of  saliva that had ended up around his mouth, his makeup was definitely ruined. While his photos for the shoot that day hadn’t been his best work, the more him and Arashi had fooled around, the easier it got for him to be ‘sexy’ for the camera and he’d started booking a lot more jobs due to it. It turns out more work wasn’t the only thing he could thank his exploration with Arashi for, he’d have died from embarrassment if he’d gone to kiss Ritsu and been as bad at kissing as he had back then.

“And for someone who talks big you’re really incompetent, at least you pick things up fast.” Pushing Ritsu’s arms from around his waist, Izumi turned back to where his bag lay and grabbed his towel out and started to wipe the sweat from his body. “We’re not doing this here though, my parents will be away on Sunday, you can come over then.”  
  
All too aware Ritsu was watching him, Izumi pulled off his sports uniform T-shirt quickly wiping off the sweat that had gathered on his back, trying to act like he wasn’t showing off for the other boy.  
  
“Mmm, is late afternoon alright? I’d prefer after the live on Saturday but I know Secchan likes his beauty sleep.”

“I do and one of us will have to prepare beforehand any way if you want to go all the way so it’s easier to make it a separate day entirely.” By one of us Izumi essentially meant himself, he was near certain Ritsu would want to top given the kind of comments Ritsu made and if the experiences he’d had with his fingers were anything to go by, him and Arashi had never gotten that far together, he was absolutely fine with letting Ritsu do just that. He’d probably never admit it out loud but Izumi found it hard to imagine himself not bottoming during sex, every single one of his fantasies involved him being pounded into the mattress, usually by Makoto.

“Fine fine.” Ritsu was certainly not losing interest as Izumi pulled off his shorts and went about pulling on his uniform pants. Hungry eyes fixed on his ass were very easy to spot in a room with so many mirrors.  “By one of us you mean you don’t you, Secchan will want to have me inside him, right?”

Cheeks instantly turning bright red Izumi tried to focus on the task at hand, dressing himself, rather than the way Ritsu was looking at him like he was a meal. He had been certain he wasn’t that easy to read but maybe it was just Ritsu who was able to deduce such things, the boy had always had a knack for knowing more than someone who sleeps as much as he does should.

“You can top, whatever.” Dressed and ready to go home and properly wash off, finally, Izumi swung his bag onto his shoulder. “I’ll let you know now too, no biting, you can be a bit rough but anything that’s going to last more than a couple of hours is out of the question.”

A new wave of interest flashed across Ritsu’s face.

“Oh? Is Secchan a M?” Izumi guessed it was better they discuss this now rather than later but something felt like Ritsu was just going to tease him about this.

“Here I am trying to have a serious conversation and you still insist on being so annoying. But, yeah I guess.” He didn’t intend to sound as embarrassed as he had on those last words.

“What kinda limits do you have? Like apart from no biting” To be completely honest he was a bit surprised someone as inexperienced as Ritsu obviously was, was thoughtful enough to ask.

“I’m a virgin too, Kuma-kun. I haven’t really done that much yet so I don’t really know.” Izumi paused, having to take a moment to think about what he did already know he liked and wouldn’t like. “Let’s start things slowly, say, if you wanna pull my hair or tie up my wrists that’s fine, I don’t care about that whole romantic first time stuff but I don’t really want to go exploring bondage or anything before I’ve even had a dick in me. Plus since you’ve done nothing before I’ll probably end up taking the lead in things the first time any way.”

“I did wonder how far you’d gone after you were so good at kissing.” Ritsu seemed incredibly happy at the new information; Izumi should have figured the bastard would be into this kind of stuff. “How far have you been, Secchan?”  
  
If Izumi had been asked that morning how he expected to end his night, he definitely would not have answered with giving Ritsu details on his sexual experience.

“I’ve sucked off Na- a guy.” Catching himself just in time, Izumi wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but seeing the raised eyebrow Ritsu currently sported, he guessed that he’d already put together who Izumi’s previous experience had been with.

“And here I was assuming your bad personality had scared away any one interested this whole time.” Ritsu started heading for the door and Izumi followed, tempted to retort but also not wanting Ritsu to decide to ask for more details. Most of what they needed to discuss had been brought up, except for one thing.  
  
“Just to make sure, this is just a physical thing, right?”

“Yep, you’re not the kinda guy I’d date but you’re hot and in a similar situation to me so it made sense.”

Izumi wasn’t sure if he should take the compliment or want to strangle Ritsu for calling him not his type.

 

\-----

 

 Time went far too slowly. Or at least it was today. Ritsu had said he’d be over around 4pm and Izumi had tried, he really had, to fill up his time but with homework done, a run completed, himself assuredly clean and even preparations for dinner sorted out, all Izumi had left to focus on was waiting for Ritsu to arrive. He considered sending Ritsu a rudely worded message about making sure not to sleep through their meeting time but it’s not like Ritsu would be able to read it if he was still sleeping. It was a bit weird to think Ritsu would be his first time if he was being completely honest, before Arashi and him had called off their, whatever they were 2 years ago, he’d been sure it would be him. Then there was a period of time when he thought maybe Leo would be his first. And yet here he was waiting for yet another Knights member, to arrive and actually do it. He was glad the other two had never brought up what they’d done together or he might end up with a reputation as that guy who had messed around with his entire unit except the new kid. Not that Izumi had the best reputation in the first place but that was beside the point. Though he had to admit, the horror on Tsukasa’s face if he ever found out would be hilarious.

Twenty five minutes late the door bell rung announcing the arrival of a still yawning Ritsu.

“What kind of time do you call this huh, Kuma-kun?” Izumi watched Ritsu blink slowly in response as if still half asleep, before toeing off his shoes and shuffling into Izumi’s house.  
  
“The suns out and I had to walk ages, I even got up early for you Secchan, don’t scold me.” He whined, flopping down on a couch and burying his face in a cushion, his next words coming out muffled. “Give me a bit of time to recharge.”

Izumi rolled his eyes, he should have seen this coming.

“I’ll go make tea. My parents will be back at about 10 so you can take your time to wake up.” He started towards the kitchen, hoping desperately that it wouldn’t actually take Ritsu long enough to pull himself together that they needed to worry about when his parents were returning. “If you fall asleep on top of me I’ll never forgive you.”

It only took about half an hour for Ritsu to be back to his usual, more awake, self. Tea, closing the curtains in the lounge and keeping Ritsu awake by discussing inane things from school seeming to be an ideal combination.

“Corgi was so mad that Natchan beat him in arm wrestling that I thought he was going to punch a window.” He chuckled, shuffling his body over on the couch to lean against Izumi.

“I’m more amazed Naru-kun even took part in that rather than doing his _‘oh my, a girl could never do something so brute-ish~’_ thing.” He was plenty aware that Arashi was strong and it was always a good time to hear about people who weren’t aware of this fact getting taught not to judge a book by its cover, when he could be convinced into showing his strength off outside of track and field events that is. Izumi was certain that despite having enough muscle in his arms himself to lift girls for ballet, that Arashi would definitely be able to beat him arm wrestling. Not that he could even think of a situation where they would arm wrestle.

“Corgi worded the challenge in a way that his pride would be hurt if he turned it down.” Ritsu’s arms made themselves at home around Izumi’s shoulders and he was suddenly very aware of how close Ritsu’s face had become to his own; the expression behind his deep red eyes changing to a playful want. “Let’s do some wrestling ourselves, Secchan.”

Izumi played with the idea of a snarky response about how wrestling wasn’t really either of their thing but after how much he’d waited already today he was just thankful things were finally getting started and opted to keep quiet, leaning his head towards him to join their lips. Second time around Ritsu was a lot better at kissing. Unfairly good, really. The little nips from his teeth sent shocks through Izumi’s body as the kiss got more heated, his hands closing into fists in Ritsu’s shirt. He’d almost lost himself completely in the moment by the time Ritsu started to climb into his lap before he remembered they were still in the lounge. It was hard to put a hand against Ritsu’s chest to hold him back and he could tell from the indignant look on Ritsu’s face that he wasn’t happy about it either.

“I’m not saying stop, but we need to take this to my room.” The expression on Ritsu’s face changed to a more understanding one and he slowly got up from Izumi’s lap, waiting for him to lead the way. Izumi did not miss the very noticeable bulge Ritsu’s crotch now sported as he stood up. It had been a long time since he’d been the direct cause of arousal in someone else and knowing that Ritsu was already in that state due to him made his own cock twitch.

The second they were in Izumi’s room he was shoving Ritsu back on his bed and locking lips with him again. The feeling of their tongues sliding against each other again alone was enough for Izumi to start breathing harder. His entire body definitely knew where this was headed. Ritsu’s nails dug into his back through the fabric of his shirt, the dull pain making Izumi wish he didn’t have to be so careful about lasting marks, knowing it would feel so much better directly against naked skin. His own hands slid under Ritsu’s shirt, the feel of his bare chest against his hands making Izumi desperate for more contact. Ritsu despite acting so forwards wasn’t providing that and he had to wonder if this was on purpose, just another way to tease him. A way to tease him or not, Izumi’s body was begging for them to take things further and every time he ground his hips against Ritsu’s, feeling how hard the other was drove him wild.

Breaking the kiss and now very aware of how heavy his breathing had gotten, Izumi sat back, admiring how needy Ritsu looked before pulling his t-shirt off and pushing Ritsu’s up so high that the other had no choice but to do the same. Izumi had seen Ritsu shirtless and near shitless (did the guy just not know how to do up a shirt?) many times but seeing his pale skin and lean body in this context made it so much more appealing than it had ever been before. It was Ritsu who snapped Izumi out of his appreciative daze; hands grabbing his hips and roughly dragging him forwards so he could desperately grind against him again.

“Patience, Kuma-kun,” Moving Ritsu’s hands from his hips and getting a bratty whine in response, he moved backwards down the bed again, pressing a kiss to Ritsu’s lips before they were out of reach. “If you keep at it like that you’re going to cum in your pants and that’s no fun for any one.”

Small, pink and erect, Ritsu’s nipples were begging to be sucked on as Izumi’s mouth made its way down his body, drawing little gasps from Ritsu’s mouth as he worked. A hand snuck down to Ritsu’s crotch, massaging his dick through the fabric of his jeans, Ritsu’s hips rolling eagerly in response to the touch.

“Don’t tease me Secchan.” Desperation heavy in his voice, Ritsu seemed to already be falling apart and they hadn’t even gotten properly started yet. He wouldn’t be surprised at all if Ritsu didn’t make it to the main event. At least they had enough time to fit in a round two if it came to that. A hand slid into Izumi’s precisely styled hair, lightly pushing his head further downwards. The action sent an almost embarrassing amount of arousal through Izumi’s body.

“You’re so eager, Kuma-kun.” Despite his teasing words Izumi’s hands were already working to get Ritsu out of his pants enough to comply with what Ritsu was asking for. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t looking forward to this almost as much as Ritsu was, not only was it satisfying to know how much pleasure he could cause with his mouth but he would be lying if he said he didn’t love the taste, the smell and the ache of his jaw from having a dick in his mouth. And it had been so long since he’d had the opportunity to experience that.

Ritsu hummed as Izumi wrapped his fingers around his cock, while he wasn’t alarmingly big he was sizable enough that Izumi had to wonder if he’d be able to walk properly on Monday. After only 3 slow pumps of his hand, Ritsu was pushing on Izumi’s head again. Licking his lips Izumi allowed himself one last look at the picture before him, Ritsu needy and lost in arousal, red eyes clouded over with desperation, before giving into his insistence. Licking the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip off, Izumi heard a gasp from above him, the hand in his hair tightening its grip. If Ritsu was already this reactive, Izumi had to wonder what he’d be like when he was actually in his mouth.  Slowly he dipped his tongue under Ritsu’s foreskin, enjoying the noises in response as he licked around the head before pushing it down completely with his lips. Gently teasing the sensitive head trying to figure out exactly how much direct teasing Ritsu could take before it got too much, he felt Ritsu’s right hand join his left in his hair, anchoring itself there as if trying to keep a hold on reality. The temptation to touch himself at the same time was too much and Izumi found himself rubbing himself through his jeans as he worked. Something that he was surprised Ritsu noticed with how lost in pleasure he was.

“Oh? Are you enjoying sucking my dick that much?” His words broke in odd places in the sentence as his breath hitched in response to Izumi’s tongue. Having it pointed out had Izumi moaning embarrassingly loudly and had him pausing halfway through licking up the underside of Ritsu’s length to calm himself slightly before getting back to drawing similar noises from Ritsu. “You’re such a slut, Secchan.”

He’d have to ask later if Ritsu’s dirty talking was a side effect of watching a lot of porn or if it was something that came naturally from how he acted on a daily basis; whatever the answer was, Ritsu’s words were definitely working to add to how aroused he was. Hoping that he wasn’t overestimating his skill, Izumi took Ritsu properly in his mouth, taking only half his length in the first couple of bobs of his head before endeavouring to deep throat him. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes as he felt Ritsu’s dick hit the back of his throat, Ritsu’s fingers tightening in his hair as he moaned shamelessly in response. Swallowing around the length he took a moment to feel proud of himself for still being able to do this without gagging before slowly dragging his head back upwards, tongue working against the underside as he did.

Going back to teasing the head with his tongue, Izumi noticed Ritsu was squirming under him a lot more, his moans and gasps almost constant. Even if he pulled back here, Ritsu would probably cum the second he was in his ass. Round two was no longer a ‘we might need that’ but more of a necessity.

“I can tell you’re not going to last.” Izumi himself was shamefully on edge himself considering he hadn’t even undone his pants yet. “We’ve got time to go again today though so I’d rather you cum now than try hold out and then lasting 5 seconds once you’re inside me.”

“Mmmm, I am close.” Ritsu, pushed Izumi’s head downwards his dick again, Izumi was about to laugh internally about how desperate he was for his mouth when he spoke again, “Can I direct you, Secchan?”

It took a moment for Izumi to realise Ritsu was talking about controlling how he moved his head rather than giving tips on how he was sucking him off. The idea of what Ritsu had asked caused a shudder of arousal through Izumi’s body.

“Yeah, don’t be too demanding though, if I’m not able to sing tomorrow cause you were fucking my throat to hard I’ll never let you do it again.”

Ritsu responded with a hum, adjusting the grip of his hands in Izumi’s hair before starting to guide his movements. The pace he kept wasn’t too difficult for Izumi to handle at first, adjusting his breathing and reminding himself to relax his throat only becoming thought in the forefront of his mind when Ritsu started moving his hips up at the same time he forced his head down; the previous pricks of tears in Izumi’s eyes turning into actual tears as he started to gag slightly when Ritsu held him down slightly more than he could comfortably handle. It was a very good thing no one was home at the time, Izumi was sure the noises spilling from Ritsu’s mouth could be heard from any room in the house. He found himself moaning around Ritsu’s length as well, the constant punishment of his dick hitting the back of his throat, as if he was just being used, doing more to turn him on than anything ever had. He had to force his hand away from his own crotch to make sure he wasn’t about to cum before even Ritsu did. Not that Ritsu took much longer, his hips falling out of time with the movement of his hands making it harder for Izumi to figure out when to breathe before he stilled, holding his head in place as he came, giving Izumi no choice but to swallow.

“That was good.” Ritsu’s voice was breathy and sounded dazed, his breathing still erratic post-orgasm. As if he’d forgotten he was still holding Izumi’s head against his crotch, Ritsu seemed surprised when Izumi reached up to remove his hands from his hair and let Ritsu’s softening dick slide from his mouth. Saliva dripping down his chin, tears staining his cheeks and hair in disarray, Izumi knew he must look like a mess. A mess who still desperately needed to cum himself. Figuring he might be waiting a while if he waited for Ritsu to do anything about it, Izumi sat back on his heels and worked his pants down to his knees. His cock throbbed with need as he wiped the spit from around his mouth to aid him jerking off. Finally being touched properly felt so good, a loud moan seeming to snap Ritsu out of his daze.  
  
“Secchan’s putting on a show for me~” He sing songed, voice still slightly weak. “Show me how you jerk off when you’re alone. Do you ever finger yourself? You should do that.”

Izumi couldn’t do anything but nod in response; it was frustrating how naturally saying things like that came to Ritsu. Trying not to trip over his half off pants he pushed himself off the bed to grab his lube from his underwear drawer. Half way there he kicked off his pants completely, they were going to have to come off any way.

“Your ass is so nice, I can’t wait to fuck it later.”

“Kuma-kun if you keep saying things like that I’m barely going to get my hand around my dick again before I cum.” He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he shut the drawer, he really was a mess.

Crawling back onto the mattress Izumi considered actually going about this how he usually would but that wouldn’t be giving Ritsu as much of a show as he was wanting. He slicked up his fingers before turning around face away from Ritsu, pressing his face into the mattress and his ass in the air so Ritsu could get a good view. Slowly he circled his anus with one finger before carefully pressing it inside. Taking his cock in his other hand and beginning to pump it, he started to move his finger, quickly finding his prostate from experience after all the nights he’d spent doing this alone.

“Does it feel good?” Izumi tried to nod before realising that even if he could move his head in this position, Ritsu wouldn’t see it.

“Yeah.”

“I bet it would feel better if you put another finger in.” There was no need to ask twice as he quickly complied with Ritsu’s suggestion. It was easier to get more prostate stimulation with two fingers, a heavy moan escaping his throat. Trying not to bite his lip was hard, he couldn’t risk breaking the skin, with nothing to help hold them back, more moans and sighs started to join the lewd sounds of him fucking himself with his fingers.

“Secchan is so sexy like this, are you close?” Izumi didn’t trust his voice to respond, inserting a third finger he picked up the pace; he really was close, and so desperate for release. “Ahh, I wish I could record this to watch when I want to jerk off.”

Barely seconds after Ritsu’s last comment, Izumi reached his climax, trying to catch most of his cum in his hand and failing as it dripped onto the sheets. His body gave up supporting his unnatural pose and he rolled onto his side to avoid landing directly in the mess he’d made of his sheets.

“Maybe I should record you some day, you seem to like the idea a lot.”

“And ruin my career if your phone ever got stolen? No way.” Izumi paused to catch his breath, his lungs still working over time to catch up after such an intense orgasm. “The point of gravure is that at most it’s a tease. If people saw me actually naked or touching myself, they wouldn’t buy my other stuff as much cause they’d just want more porn.”

“You’ll just have to put on lots of private shows for me so I never forget what you look like moaning as you fuck yourself with your fingers then.” Izumi was glad Ritsu still couldn’t really see his face, having come down from his orgasm, hearing such things made him turn red. Speaking of his face, he really needed to go wash that, and get a glass of water for his throat. The question of how many calories he’d consumed swallowing Ritsu’s cum flashed through his mind too. He’d always had a chance to spit it out with Arashi so it wasn’t something that he’d ever had to think about.

“You’re sooo annoying, Kuma-kun.” Pushing himself off the bed he remembered that he really needed to change his sheets too but considering any fresh ones would likely end up in the same condition after they went at it again, he settled for wiping the mess off as best as he could with a tissue. “If you want something to eat help yourself to stuff in the pantry, don’t eat too much though, don’t touch the stuff in the fridge and don’t make anything weird. I’m going to clean myself up a bit.”

By the time Izumi had satisfactorily cleaned himself up and made it to the lounge with a glass of water in hand, Ritsu had made himself another cup of tea and was munching on a cookie. He was half amazed Ritsu hadn’t decided to have a nap and was very glad to see that he’d bothered to pull his pants back up, though his chest still remained bare.

“I’m amazed you have sweets in your pantry.”

“My parents don’t follow the same diet I do, all the stuff like that is things Mama brought.” Izumi watched Ritsu nod and take another bite of his cookie before grabbing his phone off the arm of the couch where he’d left it earlier, turning the screen away from Ritsu and opening up an incognito browser window. It was a relief to see he’d swallowed 25 calories at most, surely what they’d been doing had burnt that many anyway so it was good to know for the future too, that he could guiltlessly swallow cum. His body reacted slightly to the thought and Izumi wondered how long Ritsu would take to be ready again. Although almost ready for more or not, he should probably let the him finish his tea and snack.

When Ritsu wasn’t speaking or planning something devious, he could look rather sweet, the pleasant look of content in his face as he drank his tea totally betraying of his true personality. It was similar to when he was on stage, although Ritsu’s calls to the audience tended to err on a more playful side than other Knights members, he still managed to carry himself with a regal pride. Izumi was glad he had the chance to see so many sides to Ritsu and felt unexpectedly pleased at the knowledge that so far he was the only person who had seen the side of Ritsu that came out during sex.

“Secchan, you’re staring.” Ritsu said in a far too smug voice, a teasing and unfairly sexy smirk crossing his face.

“You seem to be trying to win the world record for slowest tea drinker, of course I’m staring.” Lying was far easier than admitting what he’d actually been thinking.

“If you’re that eager for me to screw you all you had to do was say.” He swallowed the remainder of his cup before setting it on the coffee table. “I’m ready to go again.”

Shoving the final bites of his cookie into his mouth, Ritsu stood up slowly and begun making his way towards Izumi’s bedroom again. Which was fine except for one thing.

“Oh no you don’t Kuma-kun, I’m not going to kiss you if you’ve got crumbs all through your mouth, go have a glass of water to wash them down.” Izumi was sure he wasn’t just being particularly picky on this. No one in their right mind would want to make out with someone who might still have food residue in their mouth, right?

“Things like this are why Ou-sama says you’re like a Mother, Secchan.” Despite his grumbling, Ritsu complied with the order and headed for the kitchen.

“If you’re going to call me things like that I’ll get completely turned off and you can just go home.” He could think of very few things Ritsu could have said just then that were less sexy. Despite that Izumi headed for his room any way, only just catching what Ritsu called out in reply.

“It’s a good thing I know exactly what to say to get you turned on again then, isn’t it?” He both hated and loved how right Ritsu had proved himself to be about that so far.

When Ritsu made it back to Izumi’s room, he was already sat on his bed mostly stripped again in only his boxers, scrolling through playlists on his mp3 player and wondering if any of them would suit being background music. He didn’t really want to have anything playing but it gave him something better to be doing than just waiting awkwardly on the bed. Every time he thought he’d settled on one that might be alright, he could easily imagine Ritsu having opposition to it, things like _‘No matter how sexy you are Secchan, I’ll seriously fall asleep if you put on music like_ _that’_ or _‘Don’t put on one with school music in it, I’ll go soft if I hear Anija singing during sex’_ , briefly his finger hovered over his Trickstar playlist before he thought better of it.

“Don’t play any thing, I want to hear every sound you make clearly.” Ritsu seemed to take the hint from Izumi’s own mostly naked state to strip, letting his pants fall to the ground before crawling onto the bed beside him. Plucking the mp3 player from his hands, Ritsu placed it on Izumi’s bedside table before wrapping his arms around his waist. “We’re going to be making our own music.”

Izumi couldn’t help laughing at that line.

“That sounds like something right out of a cheesy romance novel, gross.” His ‘punishment’ for laughing was to be pushed flat on his back and have his lips captured by Ritsu. The pace of the kiss was slower at first and more careful, as if Ritsu was scared that going too fast might result in everything happening too fast like it had before. Self control had never really been a virtue of Ritsu’s however. Soon those sharp fangs were scraping against at the skin of Izumi’s bottom lip and his breath catching in the back of his throat as he pressed the kiss deeper against his mouth. One of Izumi’s hands entwined itself in Ritsu’s hair, the other pulling his chest flat against his. Feeling the skin on skin contact, Ritsu’s heart beating fast in his chest as they kissed, was so intimate. Intimate and strangely gentle feeling for something between the two of them. Apparently Ritsu had similar thoughts; breaking apart their lips with one last nibble at Izumi’s, his red eyes were unreadable as he stared down at him.

“Do you have a tie?”

“Unlike you I actually wear one to school.” The implication of what Ritsu was suggesting was not lost on him, “They’re in the top right draw, uh, don’t actually use a school one though.”

He missed the warmth of Ritsu’s chest against his as he watched him make his way over to the same set of drawers Izumi had fetched his bottle of lube from earlier. Which reminded him, better to get everything they needed now rather than later.

“Grab a condom out of the draw below that one too, there’s a box of them hidden at the back.” He was pleased when Ritsu didn’t question why they needed one, wordlessly complying after taking what felt like forever to select a tie. He only owned 3 aside from his school ones, surely the choice can’t have been that difficult for something that’d probably be barely seen once it was in place.

“You took good care of me earlier, so now I’ll take good care of you, Secchan” Ritsu crawled over the top of him, engaging their lips again. This time he was without restraint from the start, his earlier composure appearing to slip now that he had a goal in sight. Well almost without restraint, he seemed to purposely be keeping his hips just out of range of Izumi’s, making it impossible to grind up against him, something Izumi felt was completely unfair. Both of them were breathing shakily by the time their lips parted again.

“Hands above your head.” Ritsu’s voice was just as shaky as his breathing. Crawling further up Izumi’s body and kneeling either side of his chest, he went to work tying one wrist, slipping the other half of the tie through the bars in Izumi’s headboard and then tying the other. His tongue poked out of his mouth cutely as he secured his knots. Izumi wasn’t sure what to focus on more, Ritsu’s concentrated face as he tied him up or how good it felt to have his wrists restrained, leaving  himself completely at his mercy.

A satisfied hum announces that Ritsu’s finished. Testing the strength of the knots, a spike of arousal shoots through his body, Izumi knows he isn’t going anywhere until Ritsu decides to untie him. He knows he’ll have to be careful not to pull too much against them if he wants his wrists to survive unbruised, which he hopes he doesn’t have too much trouble keeping himself from doing. His work being so appearance based had never been so annoying before. Far too long later Ritsu decides he’s done admiring the view, after his earlier comment about filming him, Izumi wonders if Ritsu wants to photograph this, if he’s burning the image into his memory for later because he knows he’d be told he can’t.

“I knew you’d look good like this, Secchan.” A soft, surprisingly chaste kiss is pressed to Izumi’s lips as Ritsu re-positions himself further down the bed again. For a brief second he wonders if Ritsu’s going to be cruelly sweet, teasing him with feather light touches and kisses. Thankfully the kisses that follow are anything but chaste, and far more suited to Ritsu, biting and sucking at Izumi’s neck for just long and hard enough to start to be painfully good without leaving any lasting evidence.

“Remember what I said about no lasting marks, Kuma-kun.” Breath catching in his throat in response to the kisses, Izumi wished he didn’t have to make that rule. He wanted to feel just how sharp those fangs of Ritsu’s truly were.

“I know, I know. If I could I’d leave your neck covered in bruises and bite marks, everyone who looked at you would be able to tell you’d been attacked by a vampire.” Punctuating the sentence by scraping his fangs along Izumi’s collar bone drew a low whine from him, his whole body shivering in response. Reflexively his hips rolled upwards, making contact with nothing; Ritsu still keeping himself infuriatingly just too far above Izumi for any kind of contact. It impresses Izumi almost as much as it frustrates him, surely Ritsu must be as hard as he is, his determination to tease Izumi somehow winning out even over his selfishness. “No no no, Secchan. I’m taking care of you remember, be a good boy for me.”

Exhaling sharply in frustration, Izumi resigns himself to trying to be _‘a good boy’_ , though it’s getting increasingly harder. Blunt nails scratch down his chest, making sure to catch his nipples on the way down, Ritsu’s hand stopping just before his waist band every time before starting again from the top. It’s difficult not to arch his back into the touch and an amused hum from Ritsu tells Izumi that he’s enjoying how much power he has very much.

 Obviously having decided Izumi’s neck has suffered enough, Ritsu seems to take a cue from what Izumi had done earlier, flicking a nipple with his tongue. Very quickly it becomes clear to Izumi that Ritsu has a completely different idea of how to play with them though. Sharp little bites tug at the sensitive skin, drawing immodest moans out of him. The combination of pleasure and pain almost too much for him to process, he’d never realised something as simple as this would affect him so much. Sweat drips down his forehead as he struggles to keep himself something resembling composed. Though moaning and panting as his chest is thoroughly assaulted, he’s pretty far past being able to pretend he’s succeeding. A soft kiss is placed on one very abused nipple, saliva shining on painfully red looking skin as Izumi looks down to survey the damage. His head is quickly thrown back against the pillow again though as Ritsu turns his attention to leaving the other one in the same state.

Finally Ritsu decides he’s suffered enough. Either that or he’s getting impatient himself, something Izumi deems as just as plausible. A teasing finger runs along his waistband, ghosting over the skin just lightly enough to tickle.

“Do you want me to take these off, Secchan.”

“Do it.” He really hoped Ritsu wasn’t going to make him beg. Although the mischievous lilt in his voice as he asked was suggesting that he’d end up having to do just that.

“You have to ask me nicely, I’ve been working so hard to make you feel good and you can’t even give me a please?” Ritsu did his best to sound hurt, the hurt expression on his face was betrayed by the playful glint in his eyes however.

“So annoying....” Izumi tried to push aside what little remained of his pride. Surely moaning like a porn star while having his nipples bitten was more embarrassing than just asking nicely. “Kuma-kun, please take my boxers off.”

“And?” There was an ‘ _and?_ ’ now? That was a bit more embarrassing for him to vocalise and what was more embarrassing was the way his cock had twitched at the request to beg more.

“And... touch me, please Kuma-kun, please.”

“And then.” Attempts to sound hurt entirely abandoned, a cruel and entirely too sexy smile settled on Ritsu’s face.

“Then fuck me. Fuck me hard enough that the neighbours can hear us.”The way Ritsu’s eyes lit up at the request told him he’d said the magic words

 “It’ll be my pleasure.” Ritsu chuckled as he tugged Izumi’s boxers off his hips, pulling them off completely and throwing them somewhere on the floor. Ritsu’s own boxers joined them soon after. Pink tongue darting over his lips, Ritsu dragged his eye’s down Izumi’s body, settling on his dripping, hard cock. Long slender fingers wrapped around the base, an involuntary gasp coming from Izumi in reaction. Slowly he began to pump the length as he adjusted his position to lay in between Izumi’s thighs; it was slow enough to be infuriating but it was at least contact and from the way Ritsu was hungrily eying his dick, he was sure that this pace wouldn’t continue for long. Again Ritsu’s tongue poked out from his mouth, this time appearing to thoughtfully appraise his fangs as much as it was wetting his lips. Ah, that’s something Izumi had never considered, if Ritsu was planning on sucking him off, would he be able to do it safely?

“If you don’t think you can do it without them being an issue then don’t,” Admittedly it would be a bit disappointing of Ritsu couldn’t manage a blow job but he wasn’t about to put his dick on the line if Ritsu wasn’t confident “It’s me whose going to end up suffering if you mess up.”

“Hmmm, I wanna try.” It didn’t instil much confidence in Izumi but there was determined expression on his face that he wasn’t going to argue with. “Tell me if it’s bad.”

Most of Izumi’s concerns melted away as soon as Ritsu’s tongue was on him. Apparently kissing wasn’t the only thing Ritsu picked up fast, Izumi found most of his own tricks being used on him, though Ritsu was far crueller with taking things to the limit of pleasure and pain when it came to how sensitive the head of his dick was. His tongue toying with the head, playing with his slit and dipping under his foreskin until Izumi was straight out whining from over stimulation, wrists pulling against their binds so much that he’d given up on trying to avoid bruises from where they were tied. Only then would he give him a break, licking at the underside or gently sucking at his balls. As much of an unsightly mess of heavy breathing and lewd moans as Izumi was, he still registered that Ritsu was avoiding actually taking him in his mouth. If he could work Izumi up into this state without doing that though, it didn’t really matter that he wasn’t.

Of course Ritsu wasn’t going to give up without at least trying. Double checking with his fingers that his top lip was covering his fangs completely, he stared down the challenge in front of him. Taking the head in his mouth seemed like it was easy enough, his hand stroked the rest of Izumi’s length as he tested how far down he could safely move his mouth. The underlying fear that one of those sharp fangs would slip out from under his lip kept Izumi from being pushed too close to the edge, though the fact he was still rock hard and throwing his head back in pleasure had a lot to say about how masochistic he was proving himself to be. About a third of the way down he admitted defeat, sucking hard and painting patterns on the underside with his tongue he bobbed his head a couple more times, slowly and deliberately. When he removed his mouth entirely, Izumi could hear Ritsu breathing just as heavily as he was.

“Ahh, I’m going to have to practice that more.” Saliva surrounded his mouth and rather than defeat, his eyes showed the same playful determination they’d had before, betraying the disappointed tone in his voice.

The weight of the bed shifted as Ritsu leant over Izumi to grab the lube and condom off the bedside table, his hips involuntarily shifted as a new shock of arousal ran through his groin. This was actually happening, a few minutes from now he’d have Ritsu’s dick inside him. Setting both items beside his hip, Ritsu settled himself in between his legs again, in such a position that left Izumi wondering if he was planning to give the blow job another try. His wondering was cut short when he felt the warmth of Ritsu’s mouth somewhere unexpected. Flat, wet, deliberate strokes of his tongue over Izumi’s entrance, catching him entirely by surprise. Of all the things he’d thought might happen today, rimming was not something he’d imagined at all and yet, as Ritsu started slowly circling the tip of his tongue closer and closer to his hole, it took a fair bit of self control not to press back against it. Ritsu’s slick tongue pressing inside was enough to break that self control, the sensation going from good to incredible. He could hear Ritsu’s muffled amusement from between his legs, strong fingers grabbing a hold of his ass to stop Izumi grinding back against his mouth. Thrusting fast in and out of him, Ritsu’s tongue yet again drew lewd moans from him, if it wasn’t gagging on Ritsu’s dick earlier that had done it, his voice would definitely be shot tomorrow from how much of a work out it was getting from moaning alone.

Slowing down Ritsu retracted his tongue entirely, kissing Izumi’s entrance so softly he that could barely feel his lips touching him. Trying to press his hips against Ritsu’s mouth was useless with the grip he had on it and the other was so caught up in soft wet kisses and occasional circles of his tongue that Izumi was left feeling nothing but frustration. Little moans came from Ritsu’s throat as he worked, only just audible over the sounds of his lips and tongue. Frustrated or not, hearing that Ritsu was enjoying this so much was incredibly hot. Of course he wasn’t left to suffer forever, Ritsu wasn’t that cruel, just when Izumi was giving up on feeling that pleasure again he pressed his tongue inside deeper than he had before and triggering another stream of moans from Izumi. He started to wonder if it was possible to cum from having a tongue inside you alone, the thought worrying considering that would cut things short before the main event again. It took a lot of concentration to gain enough control of his voice to form words.

“Kuma-kun, stop. I’m getting really, really close.” Wiping the spit around his mouth off with his arm Ritsu looked up at Izumi, the expression on his face unreadable. “This time I want you to at least get inside me.”

Those seemed to be the magic words to getting Ritsu to smile devilishly again.

“Of course you do, Secchan.” When Ritsu adjusted himself to kneel between Izumi’s legs and took his own painfully hard looking dick in his hand, Izumi began to really appreciate the self control it must have taken Ritsu not to touch himself. An audible hiss escaped his lips as he stroked himself a few times before abruptly stopping as if he’d forgotten something. “Ah. Do you have a spare cushion or pillow? The thing I read said that it’d be easier if you had one under your hips”

 _‘The thing I read’_ , that would probably explain where Ritsu had gotten the idea of rimming him from. It was pleasing to know Ritsu had done a good amount of research before coming over.

“There’s one on the chair at my desk.” A little voice somewhere in his head was telling him that he shouldn’t risk getting lube, cum and sweat on a cushion he used so often but he ignored it, tilting his hips off the bed and waiting for Ritsu to slide it into place. “This probably goes without saying but even though I was fingering myself earlier, you’ll want to do it again to absolutely make this as easy as it can be.”

Watching Ritsu pour lube over his fingers was strangely erotic, feeling one of them press inside him was even more erotic. It really did not take much for Ritsu to have 3 fingers comfortably inside Izumi, stretching him as much as they could to prepare Izumi for the much larger dick he was about to take. It was a bizarre feeling compared to the usual prostate stimulation focused fingering he was used to. Seemingly satisfied with how stretched Izumi was, Ritsu began to curl his fingers experimentally inside Izumi, seeming to have read his mind about prostate stimulation. A concentrated expression took residence on Ritsu’s face as he tried to find it. Izumi was just starting to wonder if he should guide Ritsu when his back was arching off the bed and his words were caught in his throat.

“Oh, so that’s where it is.” With one more stroke of the sensitive area Ritsu extracted his fingers and set about rolling on the condom. Careful and methodical, he’d obviously read how to do this but never actually put one on before. It was the same with applying lube, meticulously spreading it over his length before lining his cock up with Izumi’s entrance. “Are you ready, Secchan?”

Izumi nodded, wishing he had something to grab onto, his neatly manicured nails couldn’t do too much damage to the palms of his hands but with how hard he was digging them in, he wouldn’t be surprised if they somehow broke the skin. Taking Izumi’s dick in his other hand, Ritsu began to pump it while pressing slowly inside. The only way Izumi could think to describe the stretch would be, a lot, not painful exactly but certainly a lot bigger, a lot more than had ever been inside him before. It was a good thing Ritsu was taking things so slowly because he really, really did need that time to keep relaxed and adjust to each new centimetre that entered him. Ritsu’s mouth made it to one of his nipples, treating it far more gently than earlier, it was a welcome distraction, not that Ritsu’s hand around his dick wasn’t helping but it still left him focusing entirely on what was going on down there and probably made it harder for him to keep relaxed, throwing his head back into his pillow in reaction to a well timed nibble or suck however, made relaxing a lot easier. Little moans and grunts start to come from the back of Ritsu’s throat the further in he gets, speeding up the process would be entirely reckless and definitely end badly but hearing those noises from Ritsu made him eager to hear him moaning shamelessly again.

“How far in are you?” With how full he felt, Izumi was hoping that Ritsu was just about fully inside him. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Almost there.” The shakiness in Ritsu’s voice made him wonder what it must feel like, sinking slowly into such a tight, warm hole, already having been so patient and knowing that you have to wait longer before you can get some proper relief. It was meant to be easier the second time according to the sites he’d read so hopefully the process would be a lot faster next time. “Ah there we go, you’ve done so well Secchan. Let me know when it’s comfortable enough for me to move.”

If Izumi ever for some reason decided to tell anyone about this, he wondered if even a single person who knew them both would believe him if he said Ritsu was a really considerate lover. Having his full length inside him wasn’t as difficult to adjust to as Izumi had thought it might be. He still had to calm his breathing and focus on the sensation of Ritsu’s mouth and hand to keep his body accommodating him at first but he could feel the stretch slowly sliding from far too much to good because it’s so much. Experimentally he rolled his own hips to see what movement felt like, he couldn’t really achieve much from his position but, it wasn’t bad.

“Start slowly but you can move.” Izumi really hoped he wasn’t being premature with those words.

“Tell me if I need to stop.” Voice shaking, Ritsu half pulled out slowly, before sinking back in, a hiss escaping from his mouth. “You feel so good Secchan.”

There wasn’t immediate pleasure, Izumi noted, from Ritsu slowly sliding in and out of him, though he was grateful that there wasn’t the opposite, pain. Most of his initial enjoyment came from how full he felt and the idea that he actually had a dick inside him. The opposite seemed true for Ritsu, as soon as he’d started moving, the quiet gasps and moans had increased and continued to increase as he picked up his speed. It didn’t take too long before the sensation went from being still kind of weird to actually good for Izumi, his hips rolling back against Ritsu’s thrusts to try and get more sensation. He was grateful Ritsu quickly understood what he was asking for, those strong pianist fingers digging into his hips as Ritsu began to push in faster, harder and deeper.

When Ritsu hit his prostate for the first time, he cried out so loudly that his voice cracked and disappeared halfway through the moan. A devilish glint appeared in Ritsu’s eyes and he could only hope that it meant he intended to thoroughly exploit his prostate, now that he’d found it, to draw more of such noises from him. Ritsu’s own moans and pants were loud enough for two people alone but now adding his own symphony of shameless sounds to them, Izumi was completely sure that even if someone were just to walk by the footpath outside his house, they’d hear them. It took a few more rolls of his hips as he pounded into Izumi to figure out exactly where he was aiming for but as soon as Ritsu had it memorized, he was relentless. He was sure that there were porn stars that made less noise than he did, each thrust drawing a lewd noise from his throat so loud, that the indecent sounds of their skin coming together as Ritsu slammed his hips into him were almost entirely drawn out.

“Mn, Secchan I’m, close.” Ritsu certainly looked like he was on the edge of completely falling apart. His thrusts started to lose their precision as well, causing Izumi minor frustration until Ritsu took his dick in his hand again and started pumping in time with his hips. His mouth found its way to his collar bones and neck again, frantically kissing and sucking at the skin, Izumi could tell that if there was a time more than ever that Ritsu was wanting to bite him, it would be now.

Izumi knew he was getting close too. His bound wrists desperately strained against the fabric tying them as his body writhed and arched under Ritsu’s movements. He was half sure that by now he must have broken the skin from digging his nails into the palms of his hands. More and more erratic Ritsu’s thrusts grew until he arched his back upwards and giving Izumi a full view of his face as he drove his hips inside him one last time. The moan that erupted from his throat was animalistic and raw, his eyes rolled back and face twisted with pleasure as he came. The sight and sound alone was so close to tipping Izumi over the edge himself but with Ritsu’s hand on his cock still as his brain took it’s time coming back down to earth after his climax, he couldn’t get the friction he needed.

“Oi, Kuma-kun, I’d jerk myself until I came but my hands are a bit out of order right now. A little help?”Slowly Ritsu blinked himself back to reality, a look of what might almost have been guilt flashing across his face for a brief second before his hand started moving again. Ritsu’s movements were still sloppy and imprecise but at this point it didn’t matter. Izumi’s hips moved in time with Ritsu’s hand, fucking into it unconsciously, not even 30 seconds later he himself was crying out as his cum covered both his stomach and Ritsu’s hand.

“Your face looks so pretty when you cum, as expected of a model.” Lazily bringing his left hand to his mouth, Ritsu began to clean his fingers, putting on far too much of a show to have simple been for conveniences sake.

“I’m amazed you didn’t pass out right after you came.” He was very glad Ritsu hadn’t not only because he too needed release but also, “Want to free hands before you do?”

Ritsu’s dick sliding out of him felt really weird now that neither of them were aroused. A lot of things felt really gross now that neither of them were aroused too, like the cum drying on Izumi’s stomach or the sweat that covered his body. A warm shower would be very, very welcome once he was untied.

“Secchan, do you have scissors somewhere? The knots have been pulled too tight for me to undo.” Great, unsurprising given how hard he’d been tugging against the tie but still, annoying. At least he’d had the foresight not to use a school tie.

“Isn’t that fantastic. There’s a pair on my desk.”

Hearing the paper scissors struggle to cut through the layers of the tie Izumi wondered if he should have tried to give Ritsu directions to his mother’s sewing kit in case they were there for hours as the far too blunt scissors struggled against the fabric. Next time Izumi would remember to have a pair of sharp scissors ready just in case something like this happened again. He’d also have something other than a tie hidden in the back of one of his drawers so he didn’t have to sacrifice clothing again.

“There, done.” Before Izumi had a chance to bring his wrists in front of his face to survey the damage he felt Ritsu lifting them towards himself, followed by a soft kiss against the abused skin of each wrist. Izumi didn’t really know how to react to such a tender act from Ritsu, it was nice, he couldn’t lie to himself about that but it was weird because it was Ritsu.

“Ah, shit, this is going to be annoying.” Angry red skin circled both his slender wrists, there was no doubt they were going to be bruised by morning. A least he could cover them with concealer if he got a call from his agent to be somewhere but hiding them at school was going to be far more irritating, he didn’t exactly want to use an entire tube of concealer and half a bottle of finishing spray hiding bruises every day for the next couple of weeks. Though with no other choice but to hide them he’d have to find a way. “I’m gunna have a shower, I’ll cook dinner after so you can stay for that if you want.”

It was no surprise at all to find Ritsu, still naked with no care that he was napping on dirty sheets when he came back from his shower to find something to wear. Not surprising but kind of gross.

“Oi, wake up. Go have a shower and get dressed,” The way Ritsu twitched at his words told him that he wasn’t in a deep sleep. Hopefully he was listening. “You’re not sitting on any of our furniture until you’re clean, come on, up and get clean I know you can hear me.”

Tiredly rubbing his eyes before sitting up slowly, Ritsu gave Izumi a blank look.

“That’s such a hassle, I want to sleep.”

“It’ll take me about half an hour to cook, you can come sleep on the couch in the longue while I do it.” Izumi hadn’t even noticed his hand slipping onto his hip or the way his voice slipped into lecture mode. “Come on, off the bed. You’re so annoying.”

“Yes, yes.”

 

\-----

 

  
“You’ll make such a good wife someday” Dinner now demolished, Ritsu was half laying on the kitchen bench sat on a bar stool, watching Izumi doing dishes.

“Is that because of the cooking or chores thing or because you liked screwing me?” Something told Izumi Ritsu probably meant both. It would have been nice to have had Ritsu’s help cleaning up but even though it was approaching night time, a lazy brat would always be a lazy brat.

“Hmmmm, both.”

“You’re so annoying.” Drying off the last plate and making sure the kitchen was as tidy as it had been when he’d entered it, Izumi was satisfied. He still had to deal with the disaster that were his sheets up in his room but he still had plenty of time to get those into the wash before his parents got home.

“So, when can we do this again.” There was a cheeky, teasing tone to Ritsu’s voice, although his face showed his was completely serious.

“You’re assuming there’ll be an again.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Izumi regretted saying them, he hadn’t meant to say anything as harsh as that. Of course, Ritsu saw straight through the lie.

“Stop being such a tsundere Secchan.”

“My parents are home next weekend so unless we can use your house-”

“Nope you’re too loud and even if you weren’t, Anija would find out somehow.” Ritsu cut him off.

“Well then not next weekend but the one after my parents are away again. They’re gone the entire weekend.” Izumi had never been more thankful that not only was he an only child but that his parents were often out of town for a day or two.

“That’s so long....  we could use the studio.” Izumi should have expected Ritsu to suggest something like that, half had expected him to and he was still horrified.

“You suggest that or anywhere else at school again and I’ll call the whole thing off.” Though Izumi knew that he wouldn’t call off whatever they were for something so silly. Ritsu might not ever be more than Kuma-kun to him but thanks to him, he’d been able to spend the majority of the day without his thoughts straying to Makoto. Perhaps an annoying distraction was just what he’d needed this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off with me thinking about how much I like it when Ritsu’s cards have visible fangs, then wondering what Ritsu would do about his fangs when it came to sucking dick and somehow from the 2k words of smut it was planned to be, it ended up being this monster. This isn’t my main pairing for either of the characters but Mao would leg it out the door at the thought that Ritsu might not know how to handle his fangs with a dick in his mouth so it was up to Secchan.


End file.
